


Breathe Her In, Give Me Life

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Sara ends up in the ER with a nail in her boot and Amaya as her doctor. After their friends set them up they fall in love, but Sara hasn’t told Amaya she’s also the vigilante the White Canary.





	Breathe Her In, Give Me Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamtrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtrealities/gifts).



> For the DCCW rare pair based off of the prompt, Sara/Amaya (fic): vigilante/doctor AU. Sara keeps getting mildly injured whenever Amaya's stuck on the night shift in the emergency room.
> 
> There's also a Marvel Comic reference if you can find it!

“You guys will not believe what I just saw in the stomach of a frat boy,” Amaya said as she walked into the break room.

The Coast City Hospital had been quiet all night, meaning that this was the highlight of her shift, and stories like this were the hot topic of the break rooms. She stripped off her gloves and went straight to the sink soaping up like she was headed into surgery. The white lights above her made her forget that it was almost 4 am.

Todd and Henry looked up from the table they were sitting at and turned to give her their full attention, each with a look of intrigue.

“Was it a coin?” Todd asked, spinning in his chair.

“Or a sex toy?” Henry asked as he finished his paperwork.

“It was a mini snow globe of London,” She said, turning around and leaning against the counter, drying her hands, then handing them the x-rays.

The boys burst into laughter and Amaya joined in. She knew it was rude and insensitive to laugh but things like this were too bizarre not to at least smile at.

“I just sent him into surgery,” Amaya said. “But neither I nor the x-ray technician believed it until we saw it on the scope.”

“That’s not too bad,” Henry said. “Last week a guy had a phone up his...”

“Hey,” Courtney said, as she popped her head into the room. “I just had a woman come in with a board nailed to her foot.”

“I’d love to hear how that happened,” Todd said.

“Did Amaya tell you about the snow globe?” Courtney asked.

“What snow globe?” Charles asked, stopping to stand next to Courtney.

“The case is yours, Amaya,” Courtney said, handing her the file as Todd and Henry told Charles about the snow globe.

“Have fun,” Henry said, as she walked away.

* * *

 

Amaya looked over Courtney’s notes as she strolled down the hall to the examination room. As she approached the bed, she could hear two people arguing. Trying not to pry she parted the curtain and walked in to find her patient. Listed as Sara Lance, the woman was sitting on the bed with a one-foot long piece of aging wood stuck to the bottom of her white boot. Her boots matched her white leather pants, a strange match for her casual gray hoodie, but Amaya put it aside.

The people Amaya assumed were her family stood next to her. There was a younger black man, in a red sports jacket and matching shoes, and an older man in a sweater vest and glasses.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Jiwe,” she said, holding out her hand for Sara. Sara took her hand and shook it with a firm grip.

“Hey, I’m Sara and this is Jax and Martin,” she said, turning to the two men next to her.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Amaya said, shaking their hands.

Amaya pulled out the x-rays Courtney had taken and turned on the lightbox. “I have to say, Miss Lance, you’re awfully lucky.”

“Sara’s fine, and thank you,” she said, giving Amaya a soft smile.

“Well Sara, as you can see,” she said pointing to the x-ray overshot of Sara’s foot. “The nail went between your first Metatarsal bone and your second Metatarsal bone, completely missing the tendons in your foot.”

She pointed to where the nail had gone most of the way through Sara’s foot. “Which means that all we have to do is remove it, clean out of the wound, and give you a stitch or two. Then we’ll give you some crutches, antibiotics and you will be on your way.”

“That’s certainly a relief,” Martin said.

“How long will I be on crutches for?” Sara asked.

“For as long as necessary,” Martin declared. Causing both Jax and Sara to roll their eyes.

Amaya chuckled, “Relax, it’s just until your stitches heal. Which should be in about two to four weeks.”

“I can live with that,” Sara said, staring intently at her. There was a certain spark to the room, an intensity that Amaya had felt before. The rest of the hospital faded as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Ah hem.” Martin cleared his throat, breaking their hold as Jax hid his smile.

“I’ll get the tools and we’ll get started,” Amaya said, slipping out of the room. As she closed the door, she could swear the hallway was ten degrees cooler.

After Courtney came by with a tetanus shot, the IV antibiotics, medication, and the nerve blocker, Amaya got to work.

Unlike most of her patients, Sara didn’t shy away when Amaya brought out the saw to cut the board away from the nail. Instead, she watched intently as Amaya sawed her way through, leaving only the nail sticking several inches out of Sara’s boot.

Sara occasionally flirted with her, which Amaya did right back. Though she tried to remain professional, she only did so to ease Sara's mind, knowing how people tended to have strange coping mechanisms. Though, she couldn't deny that Sara intrigued her. However, any action would have to wait until Sara was no longer her patient.

Amaya carefully unzipped Sara’s boot and cut away her sock, then injected the nerve blocker into her ankle. She tried to clean as much of the area as she could, but there’s only so much she could do while Sara was still wearing her boot.

“I’m going to grab onto the nail and pull it out,” Amaya explained. "Then I'm going to remove your boot and clean the area. At that time I see whether or not you need stitches.”

Sara nodded, and gave her a shrug, completely at ease with everything. “Okay.”

Amaya watched as Sara begin to take deep breaths. Preparing herself for the pain.

“Okay, I’m going to count to three and I want you to take a deep breath in and then by the time you exhale the nail will be out.”

Sara put on a brave face nodding at her, but Amaya could see her worry slip through. 

“One.” Amaya watched as Sara inhaled, she grasped the nail and tested how secure it was.

“Two.” The nail gave little struggle, so she gripped it tight.

“Three.” She gave the nail a firm tug pulling it out as Sara exhaled. She could see the relief on Sara's face as she relaxed, reclining back onto the bed. Martin patted her shoulder and murmured something in Sara's ear that made her smile.

Jax leaned forward hoping to see the nail as Amaya held it up for them.

“Damn,” Jax said, staring at the nail which had been embedded an inch in Sara’s foot.

Amaya placed the nail in the tray and set down her pliers. She went back and removed Sara’s boot, cutting along her sock before pulling it away to expose the spot where the nail had been buried in Sara’s foot. A trickle of blood escaped from the wound as Amaya examined it.

“It looks good,” Amaya declared. “I’ll just start cleaning it out and then we’ll send you for another set of x-rays. I’m warning you though, once we flush the wound out it may hurt more than when I removed the nail out.”

“Don’t worry,” Sara said, looking up at her through soft eyes and giving her a smile. “I’ve got a pretty girl to distract me.”

“Sara!” Martin scolded. Clearly fed up with her flirting. “Leave the Doctor alone.”

Amaya blushed as she examined the wound. “Well I don't know how distracting I’ll be, but you're welcome to watch.”

She sent Sara a wink and grabbed the syringe as she began to flush out the wound. She looked up briefly to see Sara’s face tightened, as she clenched her jaw. Hoping to distract her further, she asked, “There must be a pretty interesting story behind this?”

Instantly, all three of them started talking. Recalling their own series of events.

“Oh yeah, well we were messing around by the docks,” Jax began.

“You two were being completely irresponsible, you should have never been in that warehouse in the first place,” Martin said.

“Well it all started with a fight at the bar,” Sara explained.

Upon realizing their contradicting stories they all stopped and glanced at each other.

“As I was saying,” Sara said, “The bar I work at is next to a warehouse by the docks.”

Amaya nodded. She knew people had their reasons for lying about how they got injured. So long as they didn’t lie about any drugs or alcohol and their system, she didn’t mind. The doctors were not the police.

“And a fight broke out, so Jax and I escorted them out to the bus station and their cab. As we were headed back, we took a shortcut through the dry dock where I stepped on the board and the nail.”

“Hmm,” Amaya said, as she finished flushing the wound out. “Well, I'm done here. So why don't we send you back for X-rays and then we'll see how it looks.”

She taped a temporary bandage over Sara's wound and stripped off her gloves.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Sara said, giving her a cheeky smile.

For some reason her smile made Amaya blush. “You're very welcome Sara. You've been a fantastic patient.”

After the x-rays had been taken and Amaya had looked them over with the technician. They agreed that the nail hadn't fractured any bones, and there were not any plastic fragments in the wound.

Everyone was relieved to hear that, and Amaya gave Sara a single stitch and then signed off on Sara’s discharge papers. Martin and Jax went to get the car, leaving them alone, but not before Martin sent Sara a look, instructing her to behave.

“Do good girls get a treat?” Sara asked, clearly pushing her limits with Amaya.

“I could give you a sticker, but that's about it,” Amaya said.

“Oh, that's a shame,” Sara said. “I was hoping for a kiss.”

Amaya shook her head. “I can't. I'm your doctor and it wouldn't be right.”

“But you still think I'm cute,” Sara said.

“I do,” Amaya admitted.

But before Sara could say anything else Martin returned, and Courtney walked into the room with Sara’s discharge papers.

“Alright, everything's all set,” Courtney said.

“Thank you for your time,” Martin said, helping Sara with her crutches.

“Yes, thank you, Doctor,” Sara said, giving her one last wink.

Amaya and Courtney watched them leave and when they were well out of earshot Courtney turned to her and said. “Oh, she seems nice.”

“Yeah, she does,” Amaya said.

“Did you get her number?” Courtney asked.

“No,” Amaya said. “It wouldn't be right, maybe if we meet again, but who knows.”

As she walked out of the room, she couldn't see Courtney’s face as she started to scheme. She'd never seen her friend quite that enamored with anyone since she broke up with Rex. So she just had to do something, it was for Amaya’s own good.

* * *

 

Sara sat at the desk in her office, going over the paperwork for the latest food and drink shipment. It was just after midnight and the stars shone outside her window.

“Hey Sara,” Jax said, as he entered her office. He had a deviously big smile across his face, a telltale sign that he was up to something. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Who is it?” Sara asked. She recently talked to all of her suppliers and couldn’t think of why anyone else would be there to see her.

“It’s someone very special,” Jax said, emphasizing his words as he stepped aside to let the person in.

Amaya walked past Jax into Sara’s office. She was definitely not wearing her hospital scrubs but was dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans and a white silk tank top.

“I’ll give you girls some privacy,” he said, closing the blinds on Sara’s window and door, leaving them alone.

“I hope I’m not intruding on your work,” Amaya said, she peered around Sara’s office and bit her lip.

“No, not all,” Sara replied. “I always enjoy a distraction from endless paperwork.”

“And for the record, I wasn’t stalking you,” Amaya said, holding up her hands.

“Well, that’s something a stalker definitely wouldn’t say,” Sara said, teasing her.

“Courtney dragged me here on my one Saturday off and Jax saw me at the bar. He told me you owned the palace and then he brought me up here,” Amaya explained.

Sara let out a groan and rubbed her temples. Amaya wondered if she should be here. Sara looked stressed, and she didn’t want to add to it.

“Sorry,” Sara said, looking back up at her. “But it looks like we got set up.”

Amaya sighed and sank down into the brown leather chair in front of her. Sara couldn't help but giggle and she got up to walk around her desk.

“Not that I’m completely against it,” Sara said, looking a little variable, if only for Amaya’s sake.

“I supposed I’m not either,” Amaya admitted.

Sara opened the cabinet against the wall and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She grabbed two glasses and walked over to Amaya, setting the drink down on the table between them.

“Oh, I can’t. I haven’t eaten anything yet.” Amaya said, waving Sara away.

“No problem, I’ll have Ray bring something up,” Sara said, wiping out her phone.

“Okay,” Amaya said.

A few minutes later someone who Sara assumed was Ray knocked on the door. The smell of fries and burgers filled the office, making Amaya’s mouth water. Sara caught her licking her lips and gave her a sultry smile.

“Hey, Sara we got your food.” A female voice said.

“Come in.”

Zari rather than Ray, came in, wearing a smirk indicating her knowledge of the setup, along with Wally who wore a wide grin and a Central City Flash cap, They both had a tray of food and put down their burgers and fries on the table next to the whiskey.

“Was there any reason both of you needed to carry it up here?” Sara asked, raising her eyebrow at them.

Wally started to talk, “Well..”

“Nope,” Zari said, cutting him off.

Sara rolled her eyes, “Amaya, this is Zari and Wally.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Amaya said.

“You too, I can assume we’ll be seeing a lot of you from now on,” Wally said.

“Alright, alright, don’t you two have to get back to the bar?” Sara said.

“Nope,” they said together, beaming at Sara and Amaya.

“It’s pretty quiet tonight and Jax has got the regulars covered,” Zari said. Holding her tray against her stomach.

“We’ve just been playing darts most of the night,” Wally said with a shrug.

"Yeah, your friend Courtney finally beat Nate!" Zari said, clearly excited at the prospect of not having to hear him brag for the rest of her life.

“Go,” Sara said, waving them off. “Before I fire you both.”

It seemed as though it was just a threat as Sara gave them a gentle smile; None the less Zari and Wally left them alone, but not before Zari give Sara a wink as she closed the door.

“They seem great,” Amaya said, in a genuine voice. “It’s clear that they want you to be happy.”

“Yeah,” Sara agreed. “We’ve always been like family around here.”

Sara smiled at her, getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes, momentarily forgetting about the world around her. Amaya smiled back, although her hunger got the best of her and she looked down at her plate, breaking their contact.

She picked up her burger and took a bite. “Umm,” she said, as the flavors danced on her tongue.

“I take it that you like it,” Sara said.

“I do.” Amaya eagerly agreed.

“Best burgers in town,” Sara said with pride. Puffing up her chest a little. “At least according to ‘agentburger13’."

“Who?” Amaya asked, tilting her head to the side and drawing her eyebrows together.

Sara’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. “Only the best burger food blogger ever! She rates all the best burger place around the world. Getting on her top 20 list was my biggest accomplishment, well mine and Mick’s.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Sara said finally taking a bite of her own burger.

“So what was the reason you started collecting art?” Amaya asked. “I noticed some very elegant pieces down in the lounge.”

“That was the original owner’s idea. I just kept up the collection. The one displayed in the middle of the bar, ‘The End of The Night’ was my choice.”

Amaya smiled as she remembered it, it was a realistic oil work of a woman unzipping her gown, her face turned back towards the viewer.

“It is beautiful.”

“I'll pass the comment on to the artist.” Sara took a sip of her drink.

“Your bar could certainly rival the finest museum in town,” Amaya said, finally trying the fries before her.

“I don’t know about that,” Sara said. “But I’ll take the compliment. Do you go to the museum often?”

“Sometimes,” Amaya said, thinking back to her last time at the Coat City museum.

“Okay, so what do you normally do on your day off?” Sara asked, sitting back in her chair but gazing intently at Amaya.

“Well, I like to go camping.”

Sara nodded her head as Amaya continued.

“I'm from a small village in Zambesi and whenever I wanted some peace and quiet, I would go to one of the fields and look up at the stars. When I moved here to study medicine, it seemed as if all the stars disappeared behind the lights of the city. So I would go camping every weekend just to see the stars.”

Amaya looked out at the stars from Sara's window. Sara knew she could see some stars and make out the constellations on the horizon, but it was probably nothing like the skies of Amaya's home. She glanced back around Sara's office, it was mostly dark in rich brown colors save for the yellow lamplight on the table between them, giving them an intimate space. It was not unlike the atmosphere of the bar below them. It always made Sara feel warm and safe and she hoped Amaya felt the same.

“Do you still go camping every weekend?” Sara asked, drawing back her attention.

“Not every weekend. But at least once a month.” Amaya wiped off her fingers, after finishing her burger.

“You'll have to take me along sometime,” Sara said.

“I will.” Amaya smiled thinking about camping with Sara.

“And what about the necklace around your neck?” Sara asked pointing to the beautiful gold pendant.

Amaya’s hand instinctively went to the Anansi totem that hung around her neck. As she touched the center shape of a wolf, for years it had brought her comfort, and every time she touched it she could feel her energy renewed.

“It’s a totem that has been passed down in my tribe for generations. It brings life to those who wear it and those they help. My mother gave it to me when I began the training to become a doctor. With its help, I’ve never lost a patient.”

“Never?” Sara asked, both in awe and disbelief.

“Not a single one,” Amaya said. “The spirit of Anansi connects all the life forces around me. I draw upon their strengths, even yours.”

“It doesn’t seem as if you need my strength,” Sara said. “I’ve seen you Amaya, and you’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever known.”

They continue to talk as they finished their burgers and fries drinking a few more glasses of whiskey. As the night wore on, Sara found herself smiling at everything Amaya said and felt as if she could never grow tired of talking with her.

“Hey boss, we're closing up,” Mick said, a popping his head into her office.

“Thanks, Mick, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Well, I guess I should go,” Amaya said.

“Yeah,” Sara agreed. “But I had a great time, and I’d love to see you again.”

“I’d like that,” Amaya said.

Sara cleared away their dishes to take back down to the kitchen.

“Here,” Amaya said, writing her number down on a scrap of paper. “Call me.”

“I will,” Sara said, nodding her head eagerly.

Amaya got up, going to open the door, and Sara realized she couldn’t let her leave without doing one last thing.

She grabbed Amaya’s arm and when she turned back, she reached up to cup her cheek and leaned in. Her lips looked soft and inviting. She watched Amaya closely for signs that she was unopposed to Sara’s kiss. When Amaya closed her eyes and leaned in Sara did the same, meeting her halfway in a kiss.

Their lips seemed to melt together. Amaya tasted of whiskey and the special sauce that Mick used on their burgers. They kissed for a while until Sara had to pull away, gasping for breath.

“Goodnight Miss Jiwe,” Sara said. “I hope you enjoyed your night off.”

“I did, thank you for making it special Miss Lance.”

As Sara watched her walk out of the door of her office. She knew that she would soon find Amaya walking back in, and she hoped she could convince her to stay. Sara knew she was falling hard and fast but she didn’t care. She wanted to take that leap, and she knew it would pay off.

* * *

 

As the weeks passed Sara and Amaya grew closer. They had officially been girlfriends for two months and Amaya was happier than ever. She felt at ease with Sara and enjoyed the time they had together. Sara was the light of her life that she had been missing for a long time, and every night she went to Sara, her home.

It was another semi-busy day at the hospital and Amaya was currently walking down the hall, on her way to her next patient.

“Hey,” Courtney said, coming up to her. “Are you and Sara going out Tuesday night?”

“We’re thinking about it, but we might just have a quiet night in,” Amaya said.

“That will be fun,” Courtney said, as they approached the nurses’ station.

“Yeah, Sara even said she’d make me dinner and I think it will be nice to have the time together,” Amaya said, with that smile she had only for Sara.

“How domestic,” Courtney said, bumping her hip to Amaya’s.

Amaya just laughed and rolled her eyes. It was domestic, and Amaya loved it. She preferred to be around Sara even if they were only doing chores.

“Help! I need a doctor, please help!” A young man’s voice came crying from the entrance to the ER.

Amaya and Courtney quickly rushed towards him. As they got closer Todd was already there ushering the man towards an empty stretcher.

In his arms was a woman dressed in white, Amaya saw her feet dangling in his arms. His orange and red leather costume stood out against everything else in the hospital. She recognized him from the countless news stories as one of the Coast City vigilantes.

As she rushed towards them Amaya could more clearly see the woman he was carrying. Her perfect blond curls and sweet pink lips that Amaya had kissed a hundred times, pulled back in a grimace as she held her stomach.

“Sara!” Amaya cried out running to her side, cupping Sara’s face in her hands. She looked down at the blood that poured over Sara’s white leather jacket and between Todd’s gloved fingers.

“We need to move her,” Courtney said, grabbing a hold of the stretcher and pushing it into the ER.

“Amaya,” Sara whispered.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Amaya said, even though her voice wavered.

“Don’t worry, I almost died once and I wasn’t a fan,” Sara said, though her words didn’t bring a smile to anyone’s faces.

“Jax...”

“I’m right here Sara,” he said, clutching her hand.

“Jax, I'm putting you in charge.”

“What me? But, I...” He stammered.

“You got this,” Sara said before she turned towards Amaya and closed her eyes, falling unconscious.

“Sara? Sara!” Jax shouted.

Courtney pushed the stretcher into one of the rooms and suddenly they were surrounded by several other medical staff as they all got to work.

Amaya realized she should get to work too, and let go of Sara’s hand, reaching behind her for a pair of gloves. Before she could put them on Courtney grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, taking Jax and Martin with her.

“What are you doing, I need to help her,” Amaya yelled.

“You’re her girlfriend, you are too close to her. You need to take a step back,” Courtney said. "I'll get Henry and Charles to cover your shift, why don't you go wait in the waiting room and I'll update you soon."

She was right, Amaya took one last look at Sara before she walked away with Jax and Martin towards the waiting room. She watched as Jax pulled off his mask as she sunk into one of the chairs.

“Jefferson, why don’t you go get a change of clothes from the car,” Martin said, taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah, I gotta call the guys anyway so…” He patted Martin’s shoulder before walking away.

Martin gave her hand and reassuring squeeze as they both sat back and waited. Amaya thought of the way Sara’s hair fell all around her face and how her gloved hand had squeezed Amaya’s tight.

She knew Sara was the White Canary. She suspected as much when Sara had first come in with those white leather pants and matching boots. Seeing Sara and Jax tonight had only confirmed it. Since then she had learned more about Sara’s night time activities. She thought Sara could take care of herself, she had tracked Sara’s injuries online and cross referenced it over with Sara’s medical history, other than a ‘motorcycle accident’ that had occurred three years prior, Amaya had no reason to worry. Until now.

“She's stable for now,” Courtney said, striding towards them. “She’ll be heading into surgery soon, but I'll let you know how things go and if there are any changes.”

“Thank you, Courtney,” Amaya said.

Before she left, Courtney pulled her in for a hug and Amaya relaxed into her arms. Courtney gave her a half smile before walking back up to the OR.

Jax returned from the car in plain clothes and Martin updated him on Sara’s condition.

“Well I have the feeling it's going to be a long night,” Martin said, getting up from his chair. “Why don't I go grab us some coffees.”

“Thanks, Gray,” Jax said, as he slumped down into the chair across from Amaya.

As the waiting room became quiet again, Amaya had more time to think back to the white leather costume Sara was wearing.

She knew that Sara closes the bar at 2 a.m. and often came to pick her up around five. The hours between them she always assumed, were spent running around in white leather as the white Canary Coast City.

She looks up at Jax's sitting across from her. “The first night we met, Sara didn't step on a nail by accident while walking back to the bar. She got injured during her work as the White Canary, and you’re Firestorm.”

“Yeah,” Jax said looking intently at her. “Sara's been a vigilante for longer than I've known her. It’s our purpose and even though we are not real superheroes, we do real work out there and we help put away bad people.”

“Please don't hate Sara for not telling you. I know she was planning on doing so,” Jax said.

“I don't hate her,” Amaya said. “I know. I was waiting for her to tell me. I just never thought I had to worry about her, but she’s running around risking her life. She got shot tonight, Jax.”

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

* * *

 

The rest of Sara's friends, Wally, Zari, Mick, Nate, and Ray, had joined them in the waiting room. Henry, Charles, and Rex stopped by as well, each offering her support. Amaya had never met Sara’s family and was spared the exceedingly difficult phone call as Martin called them, saying he wanted them to get the chance to meet Amaya on a better note.

After hours of pacing the waiting room, Amaya saw Courtney walk towards her. She stood up to greet her, anxiously awaiting news of Sara's condition. When Courtney saw her a smile grew across her face. Amaya knew that everything was going to be fine, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sara is going to be fine,” Courtney said. “She's lost a lot of blood so she's going to be a bit groggy when she wakes up but she's going to make a full recovery.”

Everyone cheered at the news and Courtney hugged Amaya as words of relief were exchanged between the family.

“When can we go see her?” Zari asked.

“I can take you to her room now,” Courtney said. “She still sleeping but you can be there when she wakes up, but only two for now, after she wakes up you can all pile in and greet her.”

Courtney led Amaya and Martin down the hallway, eventually opening the door and letting them into Sara's room. Amaya walked in and took in the sight before her. Her usually smiling and happy lover, whose energy would fill the room, looked awfully small laying in the hospital bed.

They were monitors and IVs surrounding her, watching over her and keeping her safe. Many people didn't like to see them but as a doctor, Amaya knew their purpose and the good they were doing for Sara.

Amaya sat down in the recliner next to Sara’s bed. She took Sara's hand and pulled it up to her lips, giving her a kiss. Then she looked over at the monitors reading the display and watched Sara’s steady heartbeat.

“She should be awake within the next hour,” Courtney said. “Let me know when she comes too.”

“Thank you, Courtney,” Amaya said.

Courtney gave her nod before walking out of the door, leaving them alone. Martin sat down in the chair next to her and settled in as they waited for Sara to return to them.

* * *

 

When Sara wakes up, the only thing she wants is Amaya. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she spends the first few minutes drifting until she gains the strength to open her eyes. She sees Amaya asleep, curled up in a chair. The morning sun drifts in across her bed and Sara smiles easily at her girlfriend.

She feels someone's hand stroking her cheek and she looks over to see Martin smiling at her. Relieved to see that she is awake.

“I’ve called your family, your father and sister are on their way and your mom is getting off the train as we speak.”

Sara nodded, relieved to know they would be here soon.

He presses the call button on the remote and a few minutes later Courtney walked into the room.

“Hey, how are you?” she asked, leaning over Sara's bed.

The anesthetics had worn off and Sara’s pain had returned. She was managing it well with her breathing, and the techniques she had learned long ago, but it took all her concentration.

Her expression must have conveyed her pain because Courtney immediately began to program her morphine drip. Less than a minute later Sara let out a deep breath and relaxed back into her pillow.

“I’m fine,” Sara said.

Courtney gave her a half moon smile as Martin let out a deep sigh that he had perfected as a father.

Sara’s eyes went back to Amaya sleeping in the recliner next to her. Courtney's eyes followed her to Amaya.

“Amaya’s fine, just worried about you. I was about to get her breakfast, we could get you something as well?” Country offered.

Sara was hesitant to eat, but her stomach said otherwise as she began to feel her hunger.

“Do you have any oatmeal?”

* * *

 

Amaya awoke to the sound of the announcers at the world cup as Brazil faced off against Mexico. She glanced up to see the game in full swing as one of the teams tried to score. She had never paid much attention to football. As a child, she’d loved it, but as an adult, her career became her focus.

Sara booed as the goalie blocked the ball, and Amaya looked over to see her completely engrossed in the game. She was sitting up and eating a bowl of oatmeal; Amaya was relieved to see that she was doing well.

Amaya lied back and just watched Sara for a moment before they realized that she was awake, and she thinks back on the past 24 hours. She had almost lost Sara. Her life and her night time activities had weighed heavily on Amaya's heart, then she realized and she had nightmares about losing Sara forever. Her only saving grace was that Sara had come to her in her moment of need after she was severely injured. Her moment of reflection was caught as Martin noticed that she was awake.

“Good morning Miss Jiwe,” he said. Sara's head immediately turning to gaze at her, giving Amaya her favorite smile. The one that never failed to melt her heart.

“Amaya,” she said reaching out for her with her voice.

Amaya sat up and stretched, yawning from her deep sleep and took a step over to sit at Sara's bedside.

“Why don’t I give you two a moment alone,” he said, standing up and walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

She leaned in and cupped Sara’s cheeks between her hands, reveling in the pink tint on her cheeks.

“I was so worried about you,” Amaya said, pressing her forehead against Sara, gently holding herself up against her chest, knowing the pain that could cause her. “I can’t lose you, Sara. I love you and you mean more to me than you know.”

“I think I know,” Sara said, tilting her chin up to meet her lips to Amaya’s, giving her a soft kiss.

Amaya pulled back but kept Sara’s cheeks between her palms as Sara’s hands came up to meet hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into Amaya’s touch.

“Amaya,” she started, “I’m the White Canary.”

“I know,” Amaya said, in a soft tone that’s almost a whisper.

Sara opened her eyes to look at her, just as surprised as she thought Amaya would be at her revelation.

“It wasn’t too hard to figure out,” Amaya said. “You didn’t exactly hide those white leather pants in the back of the closet.”

“So you’ve known?” Sara asked. “From day one?”

“I suspected as much the night you came into the hospital, and when I saw your bō in the hallway of your apartment.”

Sara looked away from her gaze to stare out the window as the sun rose higher in the sky, yet the morning was still filled with the quietness of the night.

“I know why you kept it a secret and I don’t hate you for doing so,” Amaya continued, as Sara gazed back at her. “I just hoped that one day I would earn your trust.”

Sara didn’t deny that she didn’t tell Amaya before, nor did she make an argument as to the reason for keeping her secret.

“I’ve never told anyone outside of my family. When I became the White Canary I swore to live in the light and not hide from who I was, but the cops around here can’t exactly accept that and old habits die hard. When I went out with you for the second time I decided not to tell you ‘cause I enjoyed the normal life that I had with you.”

Now was Amaya’s turned to stare at Sara as she opened up to her.

“Before I became the Black Canary in Star City, I was trained by a woman whom I loved. She found me on the streets and she took me in. She protected me and gave me a home with her. I wanted for nothing, but I still missed my family. My life has never been normal, and I’ve never had a day job for a relationship with someone who had met that part of me. I do trust you, and that’s why I had Jax bring me here last night.

“But you still didn’t tell me,” Amaya said.

“No, I didn’t,” Sara replied. “So I will now and if there are any questions you have I’ll answer them truthfully to you now.”

“Who trained you and when did you start working as the vigilante?” Amaya asked.

Sara told her the tale of the woman who trained her, the artist of ‘The End of The Night’, and her work as both the White Canary and the Black Canary back in Star City. With each word, Sara seemed to reveal another part of herself, and Amaya could see Sara for who she was.

But before long they were interrupted as Jax opened the door for Sara’s mother, Dinah who rushed into the room.

“Sara,” she said, relieved to see her daughter

“Mom!” Sara reached out to her and Dinah took her in her arms, careful of her injury.

Amaya stood up from the bed and took a step back. If she wanted to leave she could have, but Sara had made a commitment to her to be open and honest and to share her life. Amaya wanted to do the same and start their serious relationship together. So when Dinah pulled back, she held out her hand and introduced herself.

“Hello, I’m Amaya Jiwe, Sara’s girlfriend.”

* * *

 

Sara watched from the roof of the hospital as the sun rose higher in the sky, sending its gold beams across the world. The dew on the grass turned to steam as the world awakened. Her night has ended, and all she wanted to do was to take her lover home and worship her. She climbed down from her perch and changed into jeans and a tee. Then she went to the coffee stand across the street and greeted the girl as she opened the stand.

Amaya let out a sigh of relief as she walked out of the hospital at 5:34 AM. She smiled as she spotted Sara leaning against one of the pillars of the hospital, carrying two cups of tea and a scone. Sara walked up to her, pushing off from the pillar, and Amaya took her cup of tea from Sara’s hand. With her free hand, Sara pulls Amaya in, running her fingers up her neck to cup her cheek as Sara leaned in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Sara whispered against her skin, in a way that was far too sexual for the parking lot.

“Good morning to you too,” Amaya said, pulling away and kissing Sara’s nose. She loved the way Sara scrunched up her nose every time she did it.

“How was work?” Sara asked as they walked arm in arm over to her car.

“Good,” Amaya said. “Just the usual cuts, colds, and broken bones, nothing too exciting.”

“What about you? How was your night patrolling the city?” Amaya was surprised at how quickly she got used to it, the worry, the waiting, and the hero that was hers.

“Nothing too exciting,” Sara said. “I stopped a robbery attempt, but it still wasn’t too exciting.”

They arrived at her car, and Sara holds the door open for her, always so courteous. Sara took their normal route home and turned the key into the door of their apartment. They had been living together ever since Sara got shot a few months ago.

The scar served as a reminder, and every time Sara let Amaya ran her fingers along it, she thought of that day and how it happened, no matter how many times Sara told her not to dwell on what could have been.

They usually had a few hours before they went to bed, and they regularly their leisure time to enjoy each other’s company, do their chores, and other activities. Tonight Sara clearly preferred the last idea and planned to put off sleep for a while.

The minute Amaya locked the door Sara spun around and pressed her against it. Sara captured her lips and claimed them with her own. Her hands roaming up and down Amaya’s body searching for the hem of her clothing. Amaya was quicker, and eagerly responded to Sara’s advances. She pulled Sara shirt over her head revealing her naked chest as Sara had neglected a bra that day.

Amaya lets Sara pull off her shirt and her under armour shirt before she pulled away. As she took a step back Sara stepped forward, still pressed up to her. It’s then that Amaya gave her a teasing smile and turned to run. Sara immediately followed her and Amaya knows that she could easily catch her, but she doesn’t. She lets Amaya get away, intrigued by her play.

Sara laugh filled the halls of their home as she chased her to their bedroom. Amaya jumped onto her bed as Sara captured her foot and Amaya flipped over. Amaya’s laugh joined Sara’s as she crawls over her. She leaned in for a kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Sara’s bare skin against her, as she trailed her fingers down to Sara's waist.

“I love you,” Amaya said. It comes so naturally to her, like water over a falls.

“I love you too.” It’s not an automatic reply, but true words of love.

Then she grabbed Sara’s hips and flipped them over, straddling her waist and leaning in to kiss her. If she could spend the rest of her nights with Sara, she would be happy.


End file.
